Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computing systems utilized in agriculture and more particularly to utilization of computing systems to prescribe aspects of an agriculture life cycle to provide improved results of the agriculture life cycle.
Description of Related Art
Agriculture is known to include cultivation of plants to sustain and enhance human life. The cultivation of plants includes executing numerous steps of the agriculture lifecycle, such as, land management, irrigation, fertilization, planting, and harvesting. Effectiveness of the agriculture lifecycle may depend upon process control of the execution of the numerous steps and further depend upon numerous conditions, such as, available sunlight, water availability, temperature ranges, wind speeds, soil type, soil nutrients, and other factors.
Computing devices are known to gather data, store the data, process the data, and communicate the data. Examples of a computing device includes embedded farming equipment electronics, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a personal computer, a storage server, and/or a data processing server. Basically, any device that includes a computing unit, one or more interfaces, and a memory system may be deemed a computing device.
As is further known, computing devices may be utilized to gather data associated with the agriculture lifecycle and to process the gathered data. Such processed data may be utilized to understand cause and effect relationships associated with the effectiveness of the agriculture lifecycle.